


What you deserve

by Saku015



Series: Kagehina Month 2014 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Kagehina Month, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: No matter how much he wants to get closer to Hinata, Tobio knows that the most important thing is the others' approval.Sequel to 'When everyone knows it'.





	What you deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeliaElric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliaElric/gifts).



> Day 1: For you.

Hinata still did not really understand the happenings of this morning – he was especially startled because of Kageyama’s unfamiliar reaction. The other had never showed any kind of affection in his direction – ever. Luckily, at afternoon practice, everything happened as it always did.

He arrived at his house and let out a tired sigh. He was happy that it was Friday night. He felt himself more exhausted than usual. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of someone moving beside him. He turned his head towards the direction and all but shrieked.

”Kageyama?! What are you doing here?!” Kageyamas’ blue eyes widened as he looked around perplexedly. It looked like he was just as surprised as Hinata. There was no more time for asking, however, because the front door slammed open and Hinata was attacked by a ginger lightning.

”Nii-chan!” Natsu chirped happily, hugging Hinata tightly. The older boy bent down and took her into his arms. He rubbed their cheeks together and Natsu giggled.

As he watched the scene before him, Kageyama felt a warm feeling bubbling up inside his chest. Seeing Hinata being so natural with a child made his hands twitch and he almost stepped closer to them. He took a deep breathe and rooted his legs to the ground. When he looked into their direction again, he met with big brown eyes, beaming up because of his sight.

”Tobio-niichan!” Natsu exclaimed, reaching towards him immediately. Kageyama took her away from Hinata and did not refuse when the little girl rubbed their cheeks together as well. Kageyama closed his eyes, feeling a purr rumbling up from his chest.

”Shouyou, you did not call me to know we have to lay the table for four,” they heard the voice of Hinata’s mom. She was leaning against the door frame, smiling at them.

”Hehe, sorry,” Hinata said with a faint blush on his face. ”I had no idea about it either.”

As soon as he noticed the slight blush on Hinata’s cheek and how he rubbed his head in embarrassment, heat rushed through Kageyama’s body, coiling in the bottom of his stomach. He could not help the growl surpassing his lips.

Hinata’s mother snapped her head towards him. Her eyes widened, then narrowed into slits. Kageyama put Natsu down on instinct, who – feeling the sudden change of the atmosphere – let out a little whine. She did not understand why her mommy was angry with Tobio-niichan. She really, really liked him and she wanted her mommy to like him too!

Kageyama did not say anything, only turned on his heels and walked to the other direction with high speed. He heard Hinata calling out to him, but no matter how every cell in his body screamed at him to rush back, he knew that it was the worst decision he could make that night.

 

Kageyama Tobio was not famous for asking for help. So, it was understandable why he was fidgeting uncomfortable on his bed, waiting for the person on the other end of the line to pick up the phone.

”Yes?” A polite voice spoke up and Kageyama felt a rock rolling down from his insides.

”Keiji-san? It is me, Kageyama Tobio!” Kageyama said. During training camp, there were nights when Akaashi helped him practicing and they kept in touch every since.

”Good evening, Tobio-san!” Kageyama heard the smile in the others’ voice. ”What can I help you with?”

Kageyama closed his eyes and leaned back onto his pillows. He did not know how to tell his problem properly. As a starter, he told the older boy about the morning and the team’s behavior. Akaashi listened in silence, nodding to himself occasionally.

”… but at afternoon practice, everyone behaved normal,” Kageyama finished.

”I have a feeling that this is not the reason you called me, right, Tobio-san?” He asked kindly. He knew there was something more to it, but he did not want to push the other.

”The truth is,” Kageyama started, feeling his cheeks heating up, ”since morning, I want to do things with Hinata.”

From the other end, a warning growl could be heard which made the hair on Kageyamas’ neck stood on its end. The sound held superiority and the promise of him being skinned alive.

”My apologies, Tobio-san,” Akaashi said while a pained whine could be heard from the background. ”Your statement about ’doing things’ to Hinata-san switched Bokuto-san into ’protective mood’.”  


”I-I did not think about THOSE kinds of things!” Tobio exclaimed in total embarrassment. ”I meant things like… hugging… holding hands… maybe kissing.”

”What holds you back from to do it, then?” Akaashi asked. ”As far as I know, you and Hinata-san have a positive relationship, and he let you held him as well.”

”He is so oblivious! If I tried to do anything, he would call me a creep and walk into the other direction!” Tobio said, throwing his free hand in the air.

Akaashi rolled his eyes and shook his head softly. He wished them the best, but this was a problem only the two of them could solve.

”You do not know until you try.”

 

In the next few weeks, Kageyama tried to avoid as many interactions with Hinata outside practice as he could. That was sure his alpha chose Hinata to be his mate and Kageyama was not sure if he would be able to hold himself back, if Hinata did something adorable – or even flash that sunshine smile of his at him.

He knew that Yachi was worried because of them. She was there at their first real fight and Kageyama did not want to cause her more trouble than he had done with his grumpiness at that occasion, so he tried to reassure her that everything was fine. Needless to say, Yachi saw through him as if he was glass. She put her hands on her hips and warned him that if he did not do something, she had to use desperate measures.

”Kageyama!” Hearing the voice, Kageyama jolted up from his lying position. He spent his lunch break at the rooftop and was so occupied with his thoughts that he did not notice Hinata arriving. Kageyama stood up and walked past Hinata – just to being grabbed by him. ”What is your problem?!”

”What do you mean?” He asked as cold as he could, making Hinata back away a bit.

”You are avoiding me! Why?” Hinata’s demanding voice made Kageyama snarl. He hated the feeling that voice caused him to feel. The desperate need of giving Hinata everything he asked for. Hinata’s eyes widened because of the sudden aggressiveness of his friend. 

”That is none of your business,” Tobio said, turning away from the smaller boy.

He almost reached the door when he heard the quiet sniffles. He turned back with an alarming speed, his eyes becoming twice as wide because of the sight in front of him. Hinata stood there with tears glistering in his eyes. He bit into his bottom lip to quiet the pitiful sounds.

Kageyama’s body moved on its own right. His arms pulled Hinata on his chest, calming pheromones covering the both of them. His inner voices screamed at him on the highest volume. That was it! He did what he was trying so hard not to! All of his efforts were in vain only because of one minutes’ weakness!

To his outmost surprise, he felt slim arms hugging him closer and a soft purr leaving the body that was pressed to his. Hinata snuggled as close to him as possible, burrowing his face into his chest. Kageyama let a smile forming on his lips as he bent down and nuzzled Hinata’s hair. In that moment, it seemed that his desires were not as impossible as he thought them to be.


End file.
